


The musical fanfiction nobody ever asked for.. but that will change the world

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, M/M, Musicals, Musicians, They can't stop singing, and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: He began to hum it, a big smile on his face. Samu hadn’t felt that buzz in a long time. To be more accurate, he couldn’t remember ever waking up with a mood this bright.





	The musical fanfiction nobody ever asked for.. but that will change the world

Samu Haber, a semi famous singer in a band called Sunrise Avenue, woke up early in the morning. The warm sun on his face, the birds chirping happily outside the window.  
Instantly a melody came to his still sleepy mind. He began to hum it, a big smile on his face. He hadn’t felt that buzz in a long time. To be more accurate, he couldn’t remember ever waking up with a mood this bright.

Samu jumped out of his big ass bed and he felt his legs tingle. No, he wasn’t a dancer… why would his feet betray him that way?  
Realizing that he was singing the lyrics to a Kesha song („ _Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_ “), dancing awkwardly to the beat he could hear buzzing in his ears, he made his way to the bathroom. The blond had his problems to brush his teeth, he simply couldn’t stop singing. („ _Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_ “)

He gave a full on concert while showering. His neighbors wouldn’t appreciate it, there he was sure. Of course he wasn’t a bad singer but his neighbors, an elderly couple, could be a pain in the ass.  
Smashing hits like 'I kissed a girl’ and 'Chasing waterfalls' he couldn’t stop singing, dancing or even smiling like an idiot.  
Maybe, he thought, I'm stuck in a cheesy nightmare.

  
At the same time his fellow band member, guitarist Riku Rajamaa, stepped out of his shower after smashing hits like 'I wanna dance with somebody' and 'I want it that way'.  
He was used to having such a good mood in the morning. Well, the dancing parts were new.  
Somehow he couldn’t stop singing the whole time.  
He was bouncing between songs from the 80s up to farely new ones.

His phone rang in the middle of 'sexy back'. Riku couldn’t stop himself as he answered the call.  
(„ _Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles, baby_  
_I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_ “)  
Samu couldn’t resist of singing the song in his head out loud. („ _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_ “)  
Even though he tried to stop himself, no matter how hard he tried, he failed. His true feelings just blasting out of himself. Cheeks burning, already shining bright red as a sign of embarrassment.

Riku on the other end switched seamlessly into the next song, returning the admission of feelings for his best friend. („ _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_ “)

Both men blushing, unable to stop singing songs about love and hidden feelings.  
It was Samu that found the strength to dismiss the call. Feeling bad he sank down on his couch, still singing… this time a song he wrote himself. („ _And it makes me crazy_  
_how I need you baby_  
_no I can't escape it_  
_cause I just need a little bit love_ “)

For the first time in ten years he admitted his feelings. And the was driving him crazy. This would kill this awesome friendship forever. Samu knew he’d be alone again. („ _If I fall, will the demons or the angels take me?“_ )

Riku was dancing in happiness. („ _You are the one you bring me happiness_  
_You call me dear and hold me close_  
_Give sweet love and it glows“_ )

And somewhere else it was Osmo, singing in his shower, congratulating himself for summoning a musical demon to finally get his band mates to admit their true feelings. The price of a soul was an easy one, fangirls always willing to give him whatever he asked for. ( _„I hear the battle cry under the devils sky“_ )

Just a few hours later the singing stopped.

Samu grabbed his phone, clearly exhausted from singing and dancing for several hours. His voice was raspy when he called his best friend.  
„Listen Riku, I have no clue what happened… but the songs I smashed at your poor ears were …“ He mumbled before getting interrupted by Riku.

  
„The truth. Don’t try to say it’s not true. I know what you feel, I know what ** _I_ **feel. I have felt it since day one. Did you never realized that it was me talking you out of any kind of relationship? I wanted you to be with me. And you did the same…“ He let out a sigh. „I love you, Samu.“  
„I love you too, Riku.“ Samu had his smile back and a thousand pounds less weighing on his heart.


End file.
